Waiting for your call
by Bringmethejoy
Summary: Il est parti. Il l'a laissée, lâchement, dignement du Serpentard qu'il est. Et pourtant, il espère encore une réponse de sa part. OS basé sur "Your call" de Seconhand Serenade. Dramione.


**Bonjour ! Je (re)viens avec cet OS basé sur la chanson "Your call" de Seconhand Serenade, à écouter en même temps que vous lisez.**

 **L'idée m'est venue alors que j'étais en train d'écouter cette musique que j'affectionne beaucoup. Certains passages allait très bien avec le couple Dramione, puis j'ai tissé l'histoire autour.**

 **Bonne lecture, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaira !**

* * *

 _Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry_

 _Call I'm desperate for your voice_

 _Listening to the song we use to sing_

 _In the car do you remember_

 _Butterfly, Early summer_

 _It's playing on repeat, just like when we would meet._

 _Like when we would meet._

Drago Malefoy était allongé sur son lit au Manoir. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de son état. Léthargique, désespéré, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose. La seule chose qui avait le pouvoir de redonner vie à son corps, la seule qui ne lui ait jamais réellement donné la vie. _Elle_. Peut être même pas elle, un message envoyé par chouette lui aurait suffit. Il s'en voulait. Tellement, ça le rendait malade. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'elle. Se rappelait-il encore de sa voix ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien, perdu dans son désespoir. La seule chose qui la ramenait un peu plus près de lui était ce walkman qu'elle lui avait donné au début, quand ils n'étaient encore que tous les deux, dans une bulle. Il repassait en boucle ces morceaux qu'elle lui avait fait découvrir, ses chansons, leurs sons. Et chacune des notes lui rappelait un moment passé avec elle, avant. Et il les repassait en boucle, encore et encore, se remémorant dans les détails chaque instant, chaque seconde passé avec _elle_.

 _I was born to tell you I love you_

 _And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

 _Stay with me tonight._

Il avait rapidement compris qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. C'était inattendu pour Drago Malefoy d'aimer quelqu'un, encore plus _ce_ quelqu'un. Il se détestait, de ce qu'il avait du faire pour assurer sa survie. Il était complètement déchiré, détruit par ce qu'il devait encore faire pour s'assurer sa protection. Ce Potter ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Se cacher en attendant la fin en pensant qu'elle l'aimerait même s'il remplissait sa pleine fonction de lâche ? Il rit. De dédain. De colère. De lui-même. Etait-il moins un lâche d'avoir envoyé une simple lettre de rupture ? Tout sous les ordres de Potter. Il ne pouvait pas bien sûr servir d'espion à l'ordre s'il était avec Hermione. Il devait être _« crédible »_ dans son rôle, il fallait que _« tout le monde y croit »_ , c'était le seul moyen avait-il dit, même _elle_ devait y croire. Et il s'était détruit en même tant qu'elle.

 _Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh_

 _I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh,_

 _Cause every breathe that you will take_

 _When you are sitting next to me_

 _Will bring life into my deepest hopes._

 _What's your fantasy ?_

C'était pourtant elle qui avait fait de lui quelqu'un de nouveau. Quelqu'un de meilleur. Il se rappelait encore, cette année, l'année fatidique. L'année où il aurait du tuer Dumbledore. Il se rappelait, comment, l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, il se sentait capable de tout, tant qu'elle était à ses côtés. Il se sentait capable de changer de camp. Il se sentait capable de se retourner contre son maître et ses parents. Contre tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Pour _elle_.

Quand elle avait pris connaissance de sa mission, elle ne l'avait même pas rejeté. Jamais elle ne l'avait trahi. Elle lui avait juste dit _« je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut »_. Elle croyait tellement en lui, elle faisait de lui l'homme qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Et pourtant, il l'avait trahie.

Cette nuit là, quand il était allé voir Dumbledore, pensant qu'en lui révélant la mission que le mage noir lui avait donné il l'aiderait à changer de camp, et même pourquoi pas, à intégrer l'Ordre. Cette nuit là, où rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Bien sûr que Dumbledore allait l'aider. Cependant il était déjà souffrant, et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Et ils avaient besoin d'un espion parmi les fidèles de Voldemort. D'un _autre_ espion avait-il dit. Il avait alors fait appel à Potter, et tous les trois ils avaient monté un plan. Un plan qui devait faire croire qu'il avait tué Dumbledore. Qui le ferait monter parmi les bonnes grâces du Lord. Jusque là, tout était parfait. Mais il avait fallu que le vieux fou décide de donner au balafré de malheur le commandement de ses actions, en tant qu'espion à la solde de l'Ordre. Lui, Drago Malefoy ! A la solde de Potter !

Mais il avait accepté. Tout ça, il pouvait l'endurer, tant que c'était pour Hermione.

Leur plan avait était mis en marche. Il avait reçu l'ordre de ne rien _lui_ dire. Il avait serré les dents, mais encore une fois, il le faisait pour elle. Et ce fameux soir, sur la tour d'Astronomie, Dumbledore avait passé l'arme à gauche.

Tout s'était passé comme prévu. Il avait seulement fallu que Potter apprenne que sa meilleure amie voyait Drago Malefoy, le mangemort. Et alors, il lui avait _ordonné_ de rompre avec elle. Pour la protéger, avait-il dit. Il fallait que tout le monde, même _elle_ le croit devenu un sale mangemort à la botte de Voldemort. Une rupture, brutale, sans explication. Une lettre serait mieux, disait-il. Il l'avait fait. Et Merlin savait combien ça l'avait détruit, réduit en cendre de l'intérieur. Il attendait toujours une réponse de Granger. Même une lettre remplie d'insultes lui aurait été. Il avait juste besoin qu'elle lui parle. Il la voulait, contre lui, à tout jamais. Drago Malefoy était irrémédiablement amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Il avait juste besoin ne serait-ce que d'une chouette, un appel de sa part.

 _And I'm tired of being all alone,_

 _And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home._

 _(I kow everything you wanted isn't anything you have)._

Il était fatigué. Sans elle, il était seul. _Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé_ , lui avait-elle dit une fois. C'était une citation d'un moldu se rappelait-il. Lamartine, ou quelque chose comme ça. Comme quoi les moldus sont au moins doués pour mettre des mots sur les sentiments.

Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé. Jamais cette phrase n'avait eu autant de sens qu'en ce moment même. Il était si seul, dans ce manoir rempli de mangemorts.

Tout ce qu'il voulait était de rentrer chez lui, chez eux. Revenir à tous ces moments passés dans la salle sur demande. Quand rien d'autre mais eux deux, leurs corps, et leur amour n'était là. C'était _ça,_ chez lui. Pas ce manoir surdimensionné. Pas cette école de malheur. C'était _elle_.

Et alors, Drago Malefoy se leva. S'il ne pouvait _lui_ donner tout ce qu'elle désirait, il pouvait au moins assurer sa protection.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **Bringmethejoy.**


End file.
